


MORE GB BS

by shadowcat500



Series: The Stuff I write at 1am [6]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: GB AU, What am I doing, seeend heeeelp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh my god I have too much of this</p>
            </blockquote>





	MORE GB BS

They woke up to the black-jacketed skeleton leaning over them.

*That fool.

"hey boss, they're awa-"  
They snarled and plunged their sharp teeth into his shoulder. His eyes widened for a moment but the white spots of light turned scarlet and a flurry of scarlet bones appeared behind him.  
"take this you freakish bitch." He hissed as he plunged the bones into them. Their eyes momentarily widened as the bones impaled them, before a smile appeared and they laughed maniacally as the scarlet veins spread all over his skull.  
They leaned forward and hissed at him "You're next." Their purple soul appeared over their head.  
\--------------------------------------------  
6 months later...  
\--------------------------------------------  
Sans was sitting by his sentry station, waiting for the familiar rustle of leaves.  
As expected, a red-and-black jumpered human charged out of the trees to him, immediately jumping into his arms. He swung them round.  
"Hello, sweetheart."  
"Sans!" they giggled happily, hugging him tightly.  
"SANS!" a familiar voice screamed through the trees.  
"shitshitshit..."  
"NO NEED TO HIDE SANS, I KNOW WHAT YOU DID. AND I'M AFRAID I WILL BE TAKING YOUR FRIEND HERE." Papyrus stepped forward and slammed Sans into a tree before grabbing the human by the collar and dragging them off. He didn't notice the large amount of magic coming from his brother as he walked away.  
\--------------------------------------------  
6 hours later...  
\--------------------------------------------  
Frisk whimpered as they pressed their back against the back of the cell. This was their fault. If only they hadn't been so hasty...  
They were snapped out of their thoughts by the sound of a blaster charging. They threw themselves out of the way just as the laser shot through the wall, utterly demolishing it. They opened their scarlet eyes to the sight of a large, dog-like creature running towards them. They sobbed and curled their hands over their heads, waiting for their demise. Instead of claws ripping into them, however, they felt a bony skull nuzzling into them and a familiar voice whisper "sweetheart? you ok?"  
"Sans!" They whispered in delight. "What happened?"  
"the purple human bit me a while ago. They were completely feral. I'm guessing they were a werewolf or some shit."  
Frisk giggled.  
"anyway, we need to get out of here. I suggest a reset."  
Frisk nodded, summoned the button and pressed it, with Sans' tail wrapped comfortingly around them.


End file.
